


I don't care (when I'm with you)

by Traumzauber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumzauber/pseuds/Traumzauber
Summary: "All the bad things disappear. And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody."During a Halloween party - which he is extremely reluctant to attend - Dean finally finds the courage to show his feelings to his best friend. How will Cas react to this admission?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I don't care (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again, [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate), for helping me with this story. ❤️ I love that I can talk with you about all my ideas and that you always give me honest feedback, ideas for improvement and mostly excitement. 😘
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by Ed Sheeran's song [I Don't Care (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0DoTL54DXo).

Dean hated parties. There were always too many people in too small rooms, mostly overly sweet drinks, and music that was torture for his Classic Rock used ears.

The one thing he hated more than regular parties were costume parties - like this Halloween party. He had refused to put on a costume but by now, three people had already told him how good he looked as a lumberjack.

He looked around and wondered if he could sneak out the back door or better yet, through the garage door where it wasn’t so crowded.

Nobody was even looking at him, standing alone and grumpy in the corner.

As he was about to execute his escape plan, a hand landed on his shoulder and had him look up at the person it belonged to. Cas smiled at him as he took the cup Charlie had pushed into Dean’s hand earlier and finished the obnoxiously sweet concoction himself. Then he leaned in to talk directly into Dean’s ear. 

“Let’s get you a real drink.” 

_Hell, yeah._

Cas always seemed to know what Dean was thinking and he always knew what Dean needed. Everything was better when Cas was with him. Together they made their way to the kitchen counter where the makeshift bar was located and Cas poured Dean a whiskey. Dean would have been absolutely content with spending the rest of the night with Cas at the bar - with whiskey constantly flowing - but they soon had to go elsewhere,the constant stream of other guests coming in for a refill soon getting too much.

Other than Dean, Cas and his tax accountant costume - which he insisted was supposed to portray Constantine - fits right in with the crowd. He constantly smiled and was relaxed. Dean wasn’t relaxed at all.

Everyone seemed to have a good time. They all laughed, drank, talked, and danced. The room was buzzing with energy and noises.

Dean preferred to spend his evenings with his closest friends - or only with Cas - a couple of drinks and a good movie or even game nights. But at gatherings like these, he always felt like an ant in the middle of a hive; out of place.

He had no desire to change anything about that though. And why should he? His life was good as it was. He had the most amazing friends. And even more importantly, he had Cas.

As long as Cas was with him, he could deal with everything. Cas was his solid rock. Always there when everything became too much, when the world seemed to crash down around him. He made Dean feel like he was worth it.

He could certainly deal with a stupid crowded Halloween party. It was just one night. At least he had something to drink now that didn’t taste and looked like a unicorn had vomited in it.

At first they both didn’t want to go to this party. They only did it because of Charlie. But now at least Cas seemed to really enjoy it. He even swayed absentmindedly to the music; Dean noticed.

Where they stood now, the music was really loud. They could barely hear themselves. Dean tried to read the words from Cas’ lips but he was too distracted from his thoughts of how soft they would probably feel on his. He really wanted to kiss them.

But there were people all around them so he didn’t dare to do it. He was already crippling with anxiety and the pent up longing only made it worse. He wanted to leave but he had promised that he would stay for a couple of hours.

Just as he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Cas once again caught up on his state of mind. He took Dean’s hand and mouthed, “let’s go.” He dragged him out of the crowded room, out to the back porch. It was a little bit chilly, so only a few people were out.

Cas let go of his hand and Dean fought the urge to hold it just a little longer. “We can leave if you want,” Cas interrupted Dean’s musings. “I wouldn’t mind and Charlie will understand.”

Dean thought about it for a moment, but he knew - even though Cas wouldn’t admit it - that Cas was having fun. He always put Dean first, so the least Dean could do now was to put Cas’ interests first for a change. Maybe the rest of the night wouldn’t be so bad if he kept concentrating on Cas.

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay. We can stay for a while longer.” 

Cas frowned. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind going home now,” he questioned. For a moment, Dean’s thoughts got lost again at how adorable Cas looked, especially when he tilted his head like that. He smiled. 

“I’m sure. Just give me a few minutes to cool down. It’s hot in there.” He had already taken off his flanel and left it on the counter by the bar earlier.

One of the best things of his friendship with Cas was that they could spend time together without having the urge to fill every second of it with talking. They just leaned on the border and watched the stars in the clear sky for a few minutes. Then Dean sighed and pushed off the edge.

“Let’s go back in, it’s getting cold.”

“Dean-,” Cas started but Dean interrupted him.

“Come on, buddy. Can’t let your holy-tax-accountant-costume go to waste,” he winked. Cas pouted at Dean’s description of his costume and Dean laughed out loud. 

And with that, Dean turned around and walked back into the kitchen. At least here it wasn’t as loud as it was back in the living room.

“I’m sorry for being grumpy earlier. I promise I’ll try to be more sociable.” 

Cas smiled at him. “It’s no problem, Dean. I know you don’t like crowds like this.”

Dean shrugged. “It isn’t so bad with you around.”

When Cas' gaze turned hesitant, Dean realized that his voice might have been too full of emotions. He cleared his throat. To his own surprise, he discovered that he didn’t really mind. He had hidden his feelings for so long and he didn’t even know why anymore.

At first, he had feared he might lose Cas if he didn’t return his feelings - but Cas had proven over and over again that he would always be there if Dean needed him.

And it wasn’t like he cared what others would think about it. On the contrary, he was pretty sure all their friends would support him - or them. And what everyone else would think never mattered to Dean.

There really was no rational reason why he shouldn’t tell Cas what he was feeling. 

While all these thoughts were racing through his mind, Cas was still standing right in front of him - looking more confused with every second that Dean only stood there, letting that sudden tension between them grow. 

Cas stared at him as if he was searching his very soul in his eyes. Despite his nervousness, Dean couldn’t help but be amused as he thought about just how often Cas did this; just how often their friends had teased them about it.

Suddenly Dean's decision was made. He couldn’t go on with the uncertainty. He had to know if he had a chance. 

It didn’t matter that they were in a room full of - mostly unfamiliar - people. He finally found the courage and he couldn’t let this moment slip away. 

Cas seemed to see the determination in Dean’s eyes. For a moment, his eyes narrowed, probably trying to make sense of what Dean was doing. 

When Dean leaned in, Cas’ eyes widened in surprise. 

“Dean?” 

Right away, he stopped, waiting for a sign - anything - from Cas. 

When Cas’ eyes softened and didn’t make a move to step back from Dean’s obvious advances, it was all the confirmation Dean needed. He raised his hand to put it on Cas' neck at the same time as he leaned further toward him to finally lay his lips on Cas’. 

It was the most ridiculous cliché but the world really seemed to stop for a moment. To be exact, the world stopped for as long as Cas apparently needed to process what Dean was doing. For him to realize that Dean was really kissing him. 

But before panic could settle in, Dean felt Cas leaning into him. His heart took an excited jump when Cas’ arms wound around him and he finally returned the kiss. 

His lips were as soft as Dean had always imagined. They moved smoothly against his and their noses brushed when Dean tilted his head to get a better angle. Even though Dean’s heart was racing, the kiss wasn’t heated or passionate; rather slow and gentle. 

Cas had gripped Dean’s shoulder with one hand - the warmth almost burning through the thin fabric of Dean’s shirt. His other hand had found its way into Dean’s hair at the back of his head, sending a prickling sensation over his skin and all through his body.

Everytime their lips parted and met again, Dean could taste in Cas’ breath the sweetness of the cocktail he had taken from him earlier. But other than before, the flavor wasn’t unpleasant; mingled with Cas’ very own taste it was downright addictive.

One of his hands was still on Cas’ neck, with his thumb grazing his cheek. Meanwhile, the other one rested on Cas’ back and Dean pulled him closer for a moment, before he slowly ended the kiss and loosened his grip.

When he pulled back just enough to look at Cas and opened his eyes, he could see that Cas did the same with a small smile on his lips.

For a few seconds, they only stood there, sharing one of their soul-searching-looks. 

Cas was the first to find his voice again.

“That was surprising,” he said. “Please tell me it wasn’t just a spur of the moment.” Despite his smile, insecurity was visible in his eyes.

“It wasn’t just a spur,” Dean said, still stroking his cheek.

“So, you won’t freak out tomorrow?”

“I won’t. I promise,” Dean reassured him. “I’ve been waiting for this for too long.”

At this confirmation, Cas’ eyes became huge in surprise.

It was as if the whole world around them disappeared. Neither of them cared that they were still in a room full of people. The music was still buzzing and the people were still talking and laughing but they had only eyes for each other.

“I think, now is the perfect time to go home, don’t you think?” Cas asked, determination in his voice.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dean grabbed his flanel from the counter and took Cas’ hand.

On their way out to the Impala they simply waved goodbye at Charlie, who was standing on the opposite side of the room with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
